Homecoming
by Lacenire
Summary: ‘The Ancestors are coming home, and it’s time to bid my teammates…my friends, farewell.’


Title: Coming Home

Author: Lacenire

Part: 1/1

Rating: PG

Characters: Ronon Dex

Genre: Character Musings

Warnings: none

Spoilers: Sateda, The Return pt.1

Word Count: 695

Archiving: Lacenire LJ, RDFever, Wraithbait

Disclaimers: I do not own Ronon or any of the characters from Stargate Atlantis. My stories are written for entertainment purposes only and not for monetary gain, so please do not sue me.

Summary: 'The Ancestors are coming home, and it's time to bid my teammates…my friends, farewell.'

'I need to think!'

I rapidly stalked down the various corridors, resisting the urge to break into an all out run. The Southern Pier was my destination, and I covered the distance to its isolated position in silence. My need for solitary thought was akin to a raging fire, threatening to consume me; yet Atlantis' almost completely abandoned corridors mocked me for seeking even more solitude than they already afforded.

The Atlantians had been evacuating the City for the past two days, and only a skeleton staff remained, along with the leaders of the various sub-groups…my friends.

'I've gotten soft.'

The thought had been haunting me ever since I learned that the Ancestors were returning to Atlantis, and they wanted my friends and allies to leave. I once again felt the overpowering sadness settle around my slumped shoulders, and the unfamiliar tightness squeeze my throat.

'I must be _cursed_!'

The thought seared my brain with its raw intensity, and my soul bled.

'Seven years…seven years I'd been running! Why did I allow myself to believe that my nomadic life was finally over? Why did I allow myself to hope?'

It's been well over a year since the Atlantians gave me back my life the first time, and several months since they rescued me from certain death once again. I never considered that our alliance would end due to anything less than death. I never considered that I'd lose my friends…my new home…my new life!

'Damn the Ancestors! Damn them to the darkest, most Wraith infested, Hive Ship!'

I cursed the ones I had revered all my life, and not for the first time, since they had so arrogantly issued their instructions to vacate the City.

Finally…the Southern Pier stretched before me as it always did, a wide expanse of spires and towers reaching ever upwards. There was something different this time though…as if it were brooding…empty. It was strange, in all the months I had been here, visiting this pier, it had never seemed empty. This pier was isolated from the parts of Atlantis formerly occupied by the Atlantians and yet, like the rest of Atlantis, it had always seemed welcoming. Now…it brooded.

The entire city brooded.

The sounds of voices and laughter, and friendly ribbing were no more…only silence and echoing corridors remained.

'What was to become of me?'

Not for the first time since learning that the Atlantians were leaving, I asked myself that question. I have no family, no planet to call my own, and very few of my people survive in a shadow of their former existence, I am no longer the man I was eight years ago…

'Can I give up the fight against the Wraith and settle down with the Athosians…become a farmer?'

The answer came immediately, and was of no surprise. I could _never_ be content while Wraith still harvested whole planets. No, farming was not for me…it may be something to do until I figured out my next move, but it was not my future…my destiny. I know Teyla meant well when she made the offer of a place with the Athosians. I know she feared that I would go back to the crude existence she and Sheppard found me in.

'No…the time for hiding and base living had passed.'

If there is one thing I learned from the Atlantians over the year that I fought by their sides, it is that there is _always_ hope. I'll hold onto that lesson, and who knows…maybe I'll find some others like them…like me.

'But I don't want others _like_ them, I want them! They are my friends…my teammates; I trust them with my life! I don't want them to leave!'

My thoughts are chasing each other now, and repeating themselves in my mind.

I release a final sigh of frustration, and then square my shoulders, before beginning the lonely walk back to the main living quarters. I know what I have to do, and I think I'm ready to do it. I'll collect Teyla on the way, so we can help each other be strong.

The Ancestors are coming home, and it's time to bid our teammates…our friends, farewell.

Fin.


End file.
